


Season 1 Episode Titles + Summaries

by Widowfics



Series: 7K [2]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Varian and the Seven Kingdoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Widowfics/pseuds/Widowfics
Summary: Not quite a schedule, but a quick sneak peak at what season 1 of 7K's gonna look like!
Series: 7K [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156982
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	Season 1 Episode Titles + Summaries

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! Yeah, I know, it hasn't even been a week since I posted "A New Dream...?" and I'm already putting up the season 1 episode overview...  
> butttt I just couldn't wait any longer! I know a lot of people haven't read or finished reading my latest work yet, but if you haven't, this isn't really going to spoil anything.  
> I honestly thought "A New Dream...?" would've had more hits and comments by now, but ig it's a pretty long read XD gotta give y'all some time to finish it! Oh well, more time for me to work on the first episode:)

**Episode 1: Don't Burn Out Part I**

_Varian begins his journey through the Seven Kingdoms in the Fire Kingdom of Bayangor, making an unlikely ally in the process._

**Episode 2: Don't Burn Out Part II**

_Varian and Yong track down the thief that managed to steal their rightfully earned totem, but what they find is not what they expect._

**Episode 3: Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway**

_Varian and Yong, now joined by Hugo, arrive at the Water Kingdom and get momentarily sidetracked by a problem that needs solving._

**Episode 4: Freeze Your Brain**

_After helping the people of Galcrest and earning their trust, Varian, Yong, and Hugo are challenged by the Water Trial._

**Episode 5: Trust Me, Darling**

_Hugo must find a way to earn Varian and Yong's (mostly Varian's) trust; Varian and Yong realize they might need Hugo more than they want to admit._

**Episode 6: Out of the Darkness and Into the Sun**

_Hugo and Varian get stuck in an unfortunate circumstance together, and learn more about each other than they previously thought they cared to._

**Episode 7: Dresses Like Fake Royalty**

_Varian, Yong, and Hugo finally make it to the Air Kingdom, only to get caught up in a huge mess which grants them an audience with the king, queen, and princesses of Koto._

**Episode 8: Can You Feel the Rush?**

_Princess Nuru leads Varian and his group to the Air Trial, and assists them in completing it._

**Episode 9: Mi Familia**

_Varian, Yong, Hugo, and now Nuru are separated in a storm, leaving Hugo alone in the unfamiliar Earth Kingdom of Nesdernia and his friends in a frantic search to find him._

**Episode 10: Cause You're a Natural**

_Varian uncovers the biggest secret of his life - as of yet - and tries to figure out what to do with the information; new friends help the gang with the Earth Trial._

**Episode 11: Together We Can Turn the Tide**

_Varian questions the urgency of his mission._

**Episode 12: Run Like a Rebel**

_On the gang's last night in Nesdernia, Hugo and Nuru are kidnapped! Thankfully, someone saves them from what could have been a tragic situation, but should they trust this complete stranger to get them back to their friends?_

**Episode 13: And I Believe**

_On the road, Varian, Yong, Hugo, and Nuru get stuck in some far from ideal situations...but there is no such thing as growth without opposition._

**Episode 14: Everybody Just Scream Out**

_Old acquaintances and bad memories slow the group's arrival to their next destination._

**Episode 15: I'm the Only One Part I**

_The gang arrives in the Iron Kingdom, Hugo's home kingdom of Pittsford; the Iron Trial brings out a side of Varian that puts Hugo, Yong, and Nuru on edge._

**Episode 16: I'm the Only One Part II**

_Hugo almost makes a big mistake; Varian is forced to make a difficult decision._

**Episode 17: Killing Me Killing Me Trying**

_Varian, Hugo, Yong, and Nuru try to distract themselves from recent events by helping to fix someone else's problem._

**Episode 18: Do My Best Not to Let You Down**

_Varian and Hugo are forced to address what they have both witnessed from each other._

**Episode 19: I Can't Apologize Because It's True**

_The gang comes to a strong disagreement; Nuru and Yong travel to the Kingdom of Ingvarr for the sixth trial on their own and run into trouble._

**Episode 20: We're Not Equal Parts, Light and Dark**

_While Nuru and Yong go their own way, Varian and Hugo search out the legendary Dark Kingdom; little do they know,_ it _will find_ them _._

**Episode 21: Stay Who You Are Don't Ever Change**

_Varian enters the Dark Trial alone; Hugo obtains vital information._

**Episode 22: Betyoudidn'tthinkthatI'dcomebacktolife Part I**

_The group comes together again and circles back to Corona for the final test: the Light Trial._

**Episode 23: Betyoudidn'tthinkthatI'dcomebacktolife Part II**

_Shocking revelations put an abrupt stop to opening a portal to the Eternal Library, and Varian is forced to make another hard decision._

**Episode 24: Betyoudidn'tthinkthatI'dcomebacktolife Part III**

_Things are resolved for the moment, and Varian, Hugo, Yong, and Nuru open their portal together._

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, I really like the Score and Hamilton XD I'm pretty sure every title is a song lyric from those two and other songs. Also, sorry I had to be so vague with last episode descriptions (spoilers!).
> 
> I can't believe how far I'm getting with this project! God has really blessed me with a HUGE desire to write, and I hope you guys are enjoying it as much as I am! Have a great day! Jesus loves you!
> 
> PS: don't be shy in the comments! which episode are you most excited for?


End file.
